As rapidly evolving multi-functional mobile devices such as smartphones become the dominant type of employed device in the wireless marketplace, both network operators and customers face similar difficult decisions. At the network operator end, a business determination is to be made as to whether cost of the user equipment is to be heavily subsidized under the expectation of recouping such cost over the term of a contracted service plan. At the customer end, an adoption threshold, or “fear of commitment,” is to be overcome in order for the customer to spend $200-400 for a mobile device which they must contractually commit to exclusively for a substantial contract term. The issue of “fear of commitment” can lead inevitably to a certain set of subscribers selecting lower-cost mobile devices with lesser functional features and thus being under-served, with ensuing low perceived quality of service or dissatisfaction with wireless experience and, by association, with the network operator that offers the service. As a corollary of such under-served subscribers, the network operator develops to a limited extent the actual potential for revenue generation of such subscribers. Moreover, dissatisfaction or even sub-optimal satisfaction with a subscribed mobile device can increase potential for detrimental subscriber attrition. It should be appreciated that in a service scenario arising from fear of commitment, not only is the under-served subscriber locked into a fixed term contract, e.g., two-year contract, but the operator is locked into the potential, or lack thereof, of the subscribed mobile device for the contract term thus limiting revenue potential of the served subscriber. Conventional strategies implemented by network operators such as user equipment upgrades during a contract term are merely palliative solutions that fail to avert fear of commitment and associated subscriber attrition and underdeveloped revenue generation potential, and have detrimental impact on profitability to the network operator due to costs associated with user equipment subsidies prior to contact expiration.